Ten Things
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Shane liked Mitchie? Well here's your answer. Ten different reasons inside ten different chapters. Shane writes letters to Mitchie explaining why he likes her. Smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

**So lately I've been thinking about the couple Smitchie. You know, Shane and Mitchie from Camp Rock? And I suddenly had this idea for a story...**

**Have you ever wondered _why_ Shane likes Mitchie? Here are the reasons why, in ten things in ten different chapters. This story is kinda sorta in letter format. Shane writes to Mitchie. :)**

**Here's chapter one...review and tell me what you think ok? :)**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 1: Your Smile.**

Hey Mitchie!

It's Shane. From camp. Camp Rock? I would've called you instead of write this dumb letter, but I didn't get your number at camp and I couldn't find it in the big book of phone numbers. I also would've tried emailing, but I don't know your email address either. The only thing I knew was your address.

Great boyfriend I am, huh?

Today was one of those days were I couldn't concentrate on anything. Actually, I couldn't concentrate on anything but _you_. You left so quickly after camp and I never really got to say bye. There were a lot of things I wanted to tell you before you left.

I sound corny, don't I?

I hate writing letters. I've never really been good at it, when I wasn't famous, I always failed the letter-writing assignments in school. How nice.

I'm going off topic.

After camp ended, I was thinking of _why_ I liked you. Not why like why I liked you because you're bad or anything. Not that you're bad!! Like why because...I can't really explain it, you know? It's kind of...complicated and confusing to write about. Especially in a letter.

I'm bad at explaining things too.

So I got this great idea, _tell_ you why I like you. I've got mainly ten reasons. So I'll write ten different letter explaining the reasons. I mean, why keep my reasons all bundled up inside of me when you could be asking yourself, why does Shane like me?

Not that you're doing that, but you could be, right?

So here I am, writing a letter to you. It sounds weird, I know. Shane, writing a _letter_? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you the first reason why I like you so much.

The first reason is...your smile. Yep, your smile. It's bright and happy and it reaches your eyes, and that's what makes it special. People who smile without the smile in their eyes aren't really smiling. And whenever _you_ smile, the smile is in your eyes too.

That was so cheesy, but that's the first reason! Next week I'll be writing to you again. Hopefully it'll be a more...well-written letter. Got that from my 6th grade teacher. :)

-Shane

* * *

**So how was it? It was short, but letters _are_ short, right? Anyway, review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Here's the 2nd letter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 2: Your eyes**

Hi Mitchie!

It's me, Shane. Again. I don't know if you got my last letter because you didn't exactly write back or anything, but I hope you did because then you would know the first reason and why I'm writing you all these letters and everything, so if you didn't then I hope you're not confused about why I'm writing you and...

I'm babbling. Not a good sign.

Moving on. Anyway, if you _did_ get my last letter, then you would know that this letter is for reason number 2! So here we go... the 2nd reason is... and I know this is cheesy and everything...but hey, I'm kinda a cheesy guy, so it makes sense doesn't it?

I'm babbling again. Ugh.

Reason number 2? Your eyes. I told you it was cheesy. And if you're laughing at me right now, I don't mind. Because then I would know that you're happy. And that makes me happy. Really happy.

There I go again, being cheesy and corny. Which do you like better? Cheesy or corny? Personally, I like cheesy better. Corn just doesn't fit in with my words.

I should probably get back to the topic.

Anyway, your eyes kind of connect back to the whole 'your smile' thing, but still, they're two different things, right? I mean, smile has to do with your mouth... that sounded awkward.

But it's true. Your eyes are amazing.

I'll be writing in another week or so. I think I did better last week, don't you think?

Write back if you can,

Shane


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, here's letter 3! **

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys rock!**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 3: The way You Pay Attention to People when they talk to you**

Mitchie,

I got your letter, so I'm happy that you know what I'm talking about and that you don't think I'm crazy. So here I am again, sitting down at an actual desk (Nate's), writing on some real paper. This paper isn't mine, it's Jason's, which should explain the little chickens doing the chicken dance on the bottom.

Anyway, I should probably get cracking on my new song for the new album that's coming out, but I can't do that before I write to you. This reason is kind of long, and it sorta makes sense, but I felt like I should tell you before I write my new song, because it kind of relates to the it. So in a way, the song is kinda for you.

Did that make sense?

Maybe I should explain it again... this 3rd reason that I like you and everything relates to the new song I'm writing which is coming out in our new album, so the song is for you!

There, that should make more sense.

I'm running out of room on this square of paper (who knew paper could come in squares?) so I better tell you the third reason before I go completely out of room. I'm having a hard time telling you exactly what I want to say. I always go off topic. This is hard, especially because I'm writing in pen. Maybe next time I should write in pencil. Who knows what'll happen?

OK! So now I should tell you the third reason! Here it is... get ready... drum roll please!

The way you pay attention to people when they talk to you. I told you it was long. It was... 12 words long. Not too bad right? At least you get a description.

Ok, well I'd better go. Nate's yelling at me to get my butt off this chair and go help him with some guitar chords.

Write you next week!

Shane

* * *

**Didya like it? :) Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you guys have any suggestions for future letters? I'm getting stuck on some reasons. :) You guys'll get credit!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chappy...**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 4: The way you twirl you hair when thinking**

Hi Mitchie!

So it's been a week, and I decided to write you another letter. I hope I'm getting better at this, with the way I start and everything. So this is the fourth letter, huh? Isn't it your birthday soon? I have to get you something. Maybe I can find a way to come visit you. :)

The 4th reason is kind of a long one. And it's really random, but I think it's so cute when you twirl your hair when you think. I know for a fact that you do. You probably don't even notice when you do it, because I heard Caitlyn tell you that you twirl your hair and you said that you don't. But you do. And it makes you look so incredibly cute. I already said that but... it's true, right?

Hey, I am getting better at this. I wrote the reason in the 2nd paragraph! Usually I write it in like the last paragraph, but yeah. I'm rambling again aren't I?

So anyway, our album's coming out soon so I thought I'd let you know that Play My Music's going to be in there. Our manager told us that our new sound would definitely sell millions. And who knows? Maybe it will.

Are you working on anything new? Any albums coming out? Let me know!

Shane

* * *

**So there ya go! Fourth chapter. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the awesome suggestions. :) This reason is credit to: howlsatthemoon and brookieebabbyy, they had like the same reason but both of them get credit! :D **

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 5: Your laugh**

Hey Mitchie!

I'm guessing from the look on your face when I came to your door on your birthday that you were happy to see me. I mean, who wouldn't be happy to see me? Just kidding, you know I'm not a jerk like they say on TV.

So now I'm back in LA, bored and missing you. Jason just flushed the toilet for no reason... which reminds me... someone _really_ needs to clean that toilet. And pretty much the whole bathroom.

So when I came over, you were laughing like all the time, which was a good thing. Because that brings me to my 5th reason. You can guess it already, yeah, it's your laugh. I'm pretty sure you can guess why I like your laugh, but in case you (which you probably do because you're so smart), your laugh is happy and bright and just... awesome. No one laughs like you do.

I think Jason enjoys flushing the toilet. He's flushed it 5 times in the last hour. What a waste of water. Nate still thinks he's in control of everything, as usual. And our manager is going through some... hard times. His latest girlfriend just broke up with him because she found out that he likes peanuts. Is that crazy or what? Did I mention that he's 31 and hasn't married yet?

There goes the toilet again. It sounds like it's broken now. I'd better go see what's up.

Maybe for my birthday you can come visit me. Let's cross our fingers! :)

-Shane

* * *

**Do you think these letters are too short? Should I make them longer? Anyways, review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this story's almost done... anyway, school's starting soon. Yuck. Anyone starting on the 2nd? I am. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 6: Your songwriting skills**

Hey Mitchie!

I seriously need to get some new salutations. I got that word from Nate, who was studying the dictionary. Who actually studies dictionaries? Apparently my band-mate. Jason finally got rid of his disease which I like to call 'Toilet Flushing Disorder', otherwise known as TFD. He got bored of flushing the toilet and starting to buy cheese and eat them. Like everyday.

Right now, our house smells really bad. Like cheesy bad. It's full of cheese: Swiss cheese, cream cheese (does that even count as a cheese?), cottage cheese, string cheese, american cheese, I don't think I'll be able to look at another cheese slice again!

I'm sure it's the same for you, working at that Burger place. I remember that detail because you told me while we were canoeing after Final Jam. We'll see each other this year at Camp Rock, right?

So I'm going on and on about cheese and toilet flushing and burgers and camp, but I haven't actually gotten to the part where I'm supposed to tell the 6th thing I like about you. So here it comes... reason 6: your crazy songwriting skills. Like "This is Me?" That was genius. Seriously, it was. Before I found out that you were the 'girl', I had that song stuck in my head everyday. It kept playing itself over and over and over again.

Ok then, check your mail next week for the 7th letter. :D

-Shane


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollywoodx4- Remember when you suggested her voice as a reason? well guess what, it was the next one on the list! lol **

**So anyhoo, here's chapter 7**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 7: Your voice**

Mitch-o!

Don't get mad at me for calling you that. It was Jason's idea. He actually started calling everyone that. Like for me, he calls me 'Shane-o.' and he calls Nate 'Nate-o', which ticks him off. It's pretty funny to watch. I should send you a video of him the next time Jason calls him that. There's literally steam coming out of his ears.

Have I told you that Jason somehow got Ella's phone number? They talked on the phone for 3 hours yesterday. Yes, I counted. They talked about cheese and toilets. I think they're made for each other. Nate also got rid of all the cheese in the house, so now Jason's downstairs on the couch crying his eyes out. Apparently he spent like 500 dollars on all that cheese.

So here's the 7th reason. It's pretty obvious, and kinda connected to the 6th reason. Your voice, duh. It's beautiful and awesome and Gotta Find You pretty much describes it. Sort of. I guess it does, doesn't it? So there we go. The 7th letter done. Only 3 more letter to go! Not that I don't like writing you, it's just that I'd rather talk to you... in person. Who wouldn't? I mean, unless you like writing more than talking but yeah... I'm rambling again.

Write back? :)

-Shane


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol I was just thinking of this one day and I'm like "I have to make this a letter!" Hehe :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 8: When you made me be polite in the kitchen on that one day**

Mitchie-itchy-itchy!

Is that a better nickname than Mitch-o? I personally made it myself. Don't get mad at me for that one either, I know it sounds kinda... itchy-ish. Which reminds me... Jason needs itch cream. He's got a huge bug bite on his arm that itches like crazy-- at least that's what he says.

So one day during camp, when I was still a jerk (yes, I admitted it), I went to the kitchen. And I saw this girl with flour all over her face. Then when I was being rude and everything, that girl made me be all polite. And when I thought about it, I realized that I really liked that girl.

Yes, I know it was you.

Don't ask me how I found out, I won't tell you. Let's just say that... I know people.

I keep replaying that scene in my head. I remember every single sentence that you said to me. Oh and also, you looked really cute with flour all over your face. Kinda pale, but still, really cute.

I gotta go, Nate got some dude to cook dinner for us. You know me, when the food calls, I come running!

-Shane

* * *

**Hehe, did you like the letter? I was thinking, "Did Shane ever find out that girl in the kitchen was Mitchie?" and the idea just popped in my head! :) Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't really think of anything, and the one that I think is the best I'm saving up for the last one. So here's 9!**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 9: Your cooking**

Mitchie,

I'll have you know that I've gotten to like the nicknames Mitch-o and Mitchie-itchy-itchy. Seriously, they rock. And they're totally original. But since you haven't written back, I figured that you're mad at me for calling you that. So I'm just going to call you Mitchie from now on. At least, to your face. :D

Moving on. This is like the 2nd last letter, right? And my writing's gotten better, right? So why don't you write me back? That way, I'll know that you got these letters and aren't mad at me for you know, calling you Mitch-o and Mitchie-itchy-itchy. I'm sure you're not itchy.

That was awkward.

So... your cooking. I know that Connie is your mom and she's a great cook. Which means that you're a great cook. Trust me, I've tried some of your food. At least, your mom said you made it. Either way, it was great stuff. Could you make more of those mashed potatoes?

Jason's trying to speak a different language now. Guess what it is. Yep, bird calls. He's got this huge DVD that he watches _every single day_ to make sure that he knows the whole bird call thing. Nate started watching it with him. He gets a kick out of seeing Jason whistle differently to attract birds. So far, none has come.

So are you going to write back?

-Shane

* * *

**Lol I hope you liked it! Stick around for the next chapter, it's coming like tomorrow or something.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, the last chapter. I was thinking of a sequel... how does that sound? :D **

**Enjoy letter 10!**

* * *

**Ten Things**

**Letter 10: You're you**

Mitch,

For a second there, I forgot your name. Haha, just kidding! Thanks for the 5 letters in return, the mailman said that it got lost somewhere along the way. I don't believe him. I think you just didn't want to send me those letters and told the mailman to tell me that. Am I right? Of course I am.

Kidding again. :)

I was thinking of you coming on our next tour with us. How does that sound? Nate and Jason are perfectly okay with that. Actually, Jason's okay with that only if Ella comes along. You'd better ask her when camp starts.

I'd better get to the reason before this letter is over.

Do you still have the first letter? And then do you have the rest of 'em? Well guess what, Mitchie Torres? Your smile, your eyes, the way you pay attention to people when they talk to you, the way you twirl your hair when you're thinking, your laugh, your crazy songwriting skills, your voice, when you made me be polite in that kitchen one day, AND your cooking make up the last reason. (Yes, I remembered them all.)

You're you.

Write or call!

Love,

Shane

PS: Can I get your number? I'd really rather call you than write.

* * *

**I hope you liked the reason. Lol. :D**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with the whole story. I really owe you guys. :) PM me if you wanna talk! Have a nice day.**


End file.
